I will break !
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Love and Hate are something really close.


Sorry to not answer for the comments in my previous FF, I was thinking if I continue or not the one-shot Mother's Fears but I have no inspiration so I write this Dark Fic. It's rating M but with no lemon. Hope you like it. Sorry for my english.

* * *

I watched you for several hours with a burning desire but it wasn't obvious for you who were so blind! Or you played well comedy! You loved to see me crazy about you? You always stayed impassive sitting in your leather armchair reading some boring paperwork. I could see in your facial expressions that you was tired. You let me see your whitish neck only to taunt me.

I squeezed strongly my lips against each other for resisting the urge to not own your body and proclaim mine many times even your begging me stop, I was sure I won't obeying you. I felt the wetness increase in my intimacy which screaming liberation by any methods and even now in your presence.

Clenching strongly my teeth, I tried to not let escape a growl of frustration and excitement, I tightened firmly my fists for not to succumb to my dark desires in front of you. My fragile fingers will probably against my will satisfy myself from this frustration.

"You can go now Viola," you ordered without bothering to look at me, you rubbed your eyelids which didn't stop to fight against sleep or perhaps it was due of this drug I put in your tea? You was more resistant, I should increase the dose without killing you.

''I can-''

"No! What are you doing? I already told you that you have finished your work, go now! "My presence was so unpleasant to you? Yes I can see it, but it didn't matter to me.

I was in the service during many years and all my descent will be the same place as mine working for the Kruger. I hated you from the beginning and I hated you even more now. Me, the great Succubus of Windbloom, I was just a dog for this simple human girl? She had power over me and I noticed it too late.

So my dear Natsuki, you was the most coldest woman I ever saw, you was also the most selfish, the most proud, and the most attractive. During several years I observing you in the shade, I served you without flinching, I filled your many desires of spoilt child for this immense fortune that you already possessed by the death of your parents. But I hadn't a remark, compliment or a smile. I just had your indifference!

But I didn't care now, you weren't aware of, but you already belong to me. I already saw you naked, I touched you in very intimate places, I wasn't able to stop this insanity and I will start all over again without the slightest remorse.

It was your entire fault, you provoked me, you used me without shame me and I should keep smiling and accept without compensations in return? Oh, I wasn't that nice.

You stayed silence in my presence; you paid hardly attention in my existence.

There weren't a hello, thank you or others kind words. It was not always orders; get me this or that Viola. Where are my glasses, my socks? And other commonness which irritates me.

How I could be attracted by this kind of person? You are very naïve and stupid Natsuki.

Even loyal dogs can rebel (not against their master if it was necessary. I wasn't an exception. I went away of the room. I waited few minutes outside and everything will be back to me, you will belong to me.

Just thinking about it, I struck against you door and I touched my chest and I cupped them with my hands. I moaned a bit afraid you can hear my desire for you. How a mere mortal like you could put me in such a state. It was my role to provoke desire, not yours.

I was a succubus, my power is to bewitch men by my charm, and even women succumbed but not you. Why you had such strength against my powers? It was probably for this reason that I had this obsession for you. The more you fled from me and the more I wanted to have you even against your will.

Look at what you have done to me Kruger; I'm touching myself thinking of you. It was your fault; you force me to do these 'things'.

You're so beautiful, I lost every day my reason when I was near of you. You irritated me with your condescending manners, your legendary arrogance but it excited me even more my libido to posses such a strong pride. It was time to claim what was mine. I licked with greediness my lips.

I used my power to transform myself into your dear and loving husband whom I had deprived of his life a long months but no one had noticed this miserable disappearance, even you Kruger you didn't see my clear in my trickery. Yes, I was also able to taking appearance of a man. It disgusted me to look like your late husband. You had no taste in men.

He was just pathetic without any ambitions, I was sure I was a mediocre lover compared to me. I might as well taking you by force with drug you or simply raping you.

However you won't enjoy with me to have sex, you can't pant so sensual with my ministration. I felt below my member hardening, a hump was forming in my pants. Yes I could accept to become a man to have you Natsuki.

I knocked at the door while you roared angrily that I must leave. I opened the door and I was able to avoid in time an object that came in my direction. You realised your mistake and you got up from your seat with a magnificent smile that you never given me. Why? What had I done to deserve your hate?

''Takeda.'' You beamed happily while my heart quickened.

'' Yes sweetheart, I am also pleased to see you,'' I laughed falsely. Just hearing my voice gave me puke.

''I miss you my love,'' you threw yourself on me and took my lips.

_God I hate you Natsuki but I love you so much._

_I promise I will devour everything of you, your body, soul and heart._

_You are mine…only mine…_


End file.
